KuchisakeOnna
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: A legend isn't always JUST a legend.


**MUST READ**

**MUST READ: There is a scheme brewing up with the FFN staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc). So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FFN's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FFN will know we mean business.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, holey shit. I have finished this story. Oh my god. This took forever. This is a request from Goose-Chan! After 6-7 month's of trying to figure out how to write this, it is DONE. YEAH. Ok so don't read if you don't like horror or all that crap.**

**Reviews are nice :D**

_**Kuchisake-Onna**_

"In more news today, there seems to have been a vicious murder on two kids."

A small blond haired girl looked towards the small TV that sat on top of a cabinet. There was a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She proceeded to chew it, her eyes glued to the TV, a backpack on her back.

"The two kids, Saaya Yamabuki, and her little brother, Saki Yamabuki, were viciously killed while walking their dog. Saaya Yamabuki's body was cut in half while Saki Yamabuki had no bodily harm except for his mouth which was slit from ear to ear. It has been decided that both died from blood loss."

The girl walked to the TV and shut it off, while shaking her head. She then exited the house, walking down towards the school.

…

"Hey Rima-Tan!"

The small blond girl looked up just in time to see a blur of brown, white, and red fall on top of her. Gasping for air, she tried to push the girl off of her.

"Yaya..." gasped Rima, "Can you please...get...off?"

The hyper active girl jumped off her small blond friend jumping up and down as Rima proceeded to get up and brush herself off.

"Yaya! I thought I told you not to do that! I'll die if you do." She yelled, the brown haired girl's pigtails going down in shame.

"Yaya's sorry Rima-tan. Yaya was just scared that Rima-tan would be killed on her way here."

Rima raised and eyebrow, then turned to a purple haired boy and a pink haired girl.

"Amu, what's she talking about?"

The pink haired girl opened her mouth but the purple haired man spoke first.

"The kids are saying that the murderer of Saaya and Saki is the Kuchisake-Onna because of Saaya's little brother's slit mouth."

Rima glared at the purple haired boy before turning to Amu.

"Is Nagihiko telling the truth?"

Amu rolled her eyes, "Of course he is."

Rima sighed, "I don't get this. Two kids are murdered and everybody goes and says it some kind of stupid legend about some stupid lady."

"Rima-tan! You shouldn't say that or Rima-tan could become Kuchisake's next victim!" Yaya said.

"I agree with Rima, though. All this hullabaloo is over nothing. The Kuchisake-Onna doesn't exist. It's just old folklore." Said Nagihiko.

"I'm not saying anything in case she is real. Hey, where's Tadase?" asked Amu, "He's usually here by now."

"Maybe he got caught by the Kuchisake-Onna! Ooooo!" Said Rima waving her arms in a ghostly fashion.

Amu looked at her worried, "Don't joke about that. Maybe he really did?"

"I guess will have to find out later in class." Said Nagihiko as the bell rang.

…

"And if you add the tangent of the x then..."

Rima sat in class, her head in her hand and staring off into the distance. Nagihiko sat in front of her, taking notes like a diligent student. Next to Rima sat Amu who was fast asleep. Just then the door was thrown open, waking everybody up. A wide eyed boy with chestnut brown hair spiked in the front, stood in the door way.

"The Kuchisake-Onna has struck again!" He yelled, "Look outside!"

The whole class jumped up and ran to the windows, the boy running out to the next class room. Rima and Amu pushed their way forward, trying to see. People gasped in shock as Amu and Rima made it to the window. Outside lay a blond haired boy, his mouth slit from ear to ear. His eyes were clouded and blood lay around him. Amu's eyes widened.

"Tadase?" She whispered.

All the girls went into a sudden panic. Tears were shed as the cried for their prince. Amu being the most shaken up, sat on the floor, cradling her legs. Nagihiko looked at Rima and she looked at him.

"Whoever this murderer is," Said Nagihiko, "he is definitely good."

Amu's head shot up. She jumped up and glared at Rima and Nagihiko.

"This is your faults. If you guys hadn't said it wasn't the Kuchisake-Onna Tadase could still be alive. This is all your faults. Your fault!" She yelled.

Amu slide down the wall, her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Nagihiko and Rima stared at each other.

"This is getting out of hand." Rima whispered.

"Yeah, but how can we catch this person when the only people who see them die?"

…

The sun was setting, Rima and Nagihiko were the only ones left in the classroom. Rima held two erasers in her hands, clapping them both outside. Nagihiko held a duster as he dusted and orginzed the books in the bookcase. Rima looked toward the sun, turning her head towards Nagihiko.

"It's getting late. We should probably get ready to go home."

Nagihiko nodded towards her, while he finished putting the last of the books away. They both went to pick up their bags, slinging them over their shoulders and walked out of the classroom, side by side. An awkward silence over took them.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me with the classroom." Rima said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"No problem. Anything to help."

The awkward silence came back.

"Soo..." Rima said, "How about that whole thing with the Kuchisake-Onna? Do you still think she doesn't exist?"

"Do you?" Nagihiko asked smirking.

Rima rolled her eyes, "No. What is there to believe? That there's just a murderer running around copying the legend. It's not like that never happened before."

Nagihiko nodded, "Exactly. I don't get why everyone always believes that these are actually real. It's just some stupid guy killing everybody according to the legend. He's just playing god"

"Yeah. Though it is kinda scarey."

"Yeah...hey, I'm just curious, but do you consider me a friend?"

Rima smirked, "I guess you could call it that."

Nagihiko smiled as they made it outside. "Do you want me to walk you home? You know, with this murderer running around it is pretty dangerous for someone like you."

"It's also pretty dangerous for you too. I can walk myself home. It's not like I live far away. It's only three blocks."

"What about your parents? They could drive you home right?"

"They're not here. They're both on vacation."

"Then I should walk you home."

"No. I can't let you."

"You sure?" Nagihiko asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm sure. I mean, what is there to be afraid of in a little bit of darkness?"

…

Rima waved goodbye to Nagihiko, starting down her path. The sun had set by now and the darkness crept up on her. Her feet quickened slightly, fear starting to sink in a little. She sighed mentally.

"Why didn't I agree. Damnit." She whispered to herself.

The lamp above her started to flicker, all the lamps on the street suddenly going out. Rima's eye's widened as she started to hurry down the street. As she turned to the next street, she noticed the lights were on, sighing in relief that there was some type of light. She noticed one other person coming towards her with a surgical mask. It wasn't uncommon to see people wearing these when they were sick. It was unusual to see them walking out this late, but Rima thought nothing of it. Rima continued forward, expecting the person to walk past her, but the lady stood in front of her. The lady had long black hair, that seemed incredibly silky. Her face was perfect and she wore a brown trench coat. She looked incredibly beautiful. Rima could hear her breathing behind the surgical mask.

"Am I beautiful?" She asked, her voice silky smooth and her breathing heavy.

Rima tilted her head to the side, thinking the lady was just a bit insecure.

"Yeah, you are pretty."

The lady reached up to the surgical mask and pulled it off. Her mouth was slit from ear to ear, her teeth seen in an incredibly eerie way. Rima's eyes widened.

"Am I beautiful now?" She asked, her eyes growing darker.

"The Kuchisake-Onna." Rima whispered.

The Kuchisake kept her eyes on Rima. Rima panicked, and truned to run as fast as she could but as she turned and started sprinting the Kuchisake appeared in front of her, her eyes growing even darker.

"Am I beautiful now?" She yelled, repeating her question.

Rima looked from side to side. Her mind was furiously looking for a way out. She couldn't remember anything she heard from the legend except that she prayed on people walking alone at night. The only thing she could think of was to say she was beautiful and she would be satisfied and go away.

"Yes!" Rima said, "Yes you are beautiful."

The Kuchisake-Onna grinned, her slit mouth going higher.

…

There was a loud knock on the door. A maid rushed to get it, revealing two men.

"Hello, ma'am. We're detectives on the Kuchisake-Onna murder case. Is Nagihiko Fujisaki home?"

The maid nodded furiously, then ran down the hallway. She came back dragging Nagihiko.

"Hey what is it Bayaa?" He asked.

He then looked at the two men.

"Who are you?" Asked Nagihiko.

"We're detectives on the Kuchisake-Onna murder case. We have bad news for you."

Nagihiko face changed to worry. "What is it?"

"We were informed that you are the friend of Rima Mashiro, right?

"...yes."

"She was found dead walking home today, her mouth slit from ear to ear. We'd like to ask you some question about her."

Nagihiko's eyes widened. He slid down onto the step, putting his head in his hands.

"Why didn't I insist?" He whispered to himself.

The two detectives looked at him then put their hands on his shoulder. "We'll give you sometime."

Nagihiko nodded, tears threatening to fall. The men went inside and started talking to the maids. Nagihiko got up and ran down the block, tears falling down his face. He noticed a few of the lights go out, his tears making it blurry. He turned to look in front of him and noticed a lady walking down the sidewalk. She had silky smooth, black hair and a surgical mask on. She wore a brown trench coat and her face was perfect. Nagihiko expected her to walk past him but she stopped in front of him. Nagihiko looked up at her, curiosity and grief blinding his common sense. Her voice was like silk.

"Am I beautiful?"


End file.
